Our invention concerns a torque fluctuation damper to be connected between an internal combustion engine and a power train, as of industrial and construction vehicles, for controlling the output torque fluctuations of the engine and for protecting the power train from impulsive loading.
The transmission of engine output torque to the power train through a damper of the type under consideration has been common with industrial and construction vehicles. Upon application of the periodically varying torque of the engine to the power train through the damper, the angle of torsion exerted on the damper varies with the frequency of the torque fluctuations (as graphed in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings). At certain frequencies the so-called resonance occurs in which the damper is subjected to extremely great torsion.
The torsional angle at resonance is so great, indeed, that the damper may be impulsively twisted beyond its maximum allowable torsional angle. The result will be the breakage of the damper or of the power train connected thereto. For the avoidance of such trouble the damper should be so designed that resonance will not take place in the usual frequency range of torque fluctuations to which the damper is to be subjected.